dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Linke Hand der Göttlichen
Die Linke Hand der Göttlichen ist eine Gefährtenquest für Leliana in . Für sonstige Gefährtenquests, siehe Der innere Kreis. center Erhalt Sobald Ihr die beiden Hauptmissionen Hier wartet der Abgrund und Böse Augen und böse Herzen abgeschlossen habt, könnt Ihr mit Leliana im Turm der Himmelsfeste oberhalb der Bibliothek sprechen, und sie wird Euch von einem Brief berichten, den die Göttliche Justinia V. vor ihrem Tod verfasst hat um Ihr im Falle ihres Ablebens eine letzte Botschaft zukommen zu lassen. Leliana soll die Kirche in Valence besuchen, um dort ein letztes Geschenk ihrer Mentorin zu erhalten. Lösungsweg Zwar könnt Ihr für diese Mission wie üblich Eure Begleiter auswählen, doch es wird im Zuge dieser Quest keinerlei Kämpfe geben und Eure Gefährten werden auch nicht angezeigt. Reist wie zuvor besprochen in das Valence-Kloster und eine erste Videosequenz setzt ein. Schwester Natalie, eine Dienerin der Kirche und Bekannte von Leliana, tritt auf den Plan und Leliana gibt Euch hinter ihrem Rücken ein Zeichen, ihr nicht zu trauen. Das fängt ja gut an. Nach dem Dialog (der keinerlei Auswirkungen hat), gilt es nun, drei Schalter zu finden, die in dem kleinen Kloster verborgen sind, um das Geheimnis um die letzte Hinterlassenschaft der Göttlichen Justinia zu lüften. Die Hinweise sind folgende: *"Vergiss nie, dass der Glaube einem dürren Ast entsprang." *"Dass Licht die Dunkelheit nicht fürchtet." *"Und vor allem, dass einem offenen Herzen Stärke innewohnt." So kryptisch diese Zitate auch klingen mögen, dank Eurer Suchfunktion könnte die Lösung kaum einfacher sein. Genau dort wo Ihr nach Ende des Dialogs steht könnt Ihr rechterhand bei einem Gemälde den ersten Schalter aufdecken. Im Hauptraum mit der Statue finden sich die beiden anderen Schalter dann sowohl linkerhand bei einem makabren Bild eines von einem Schwert durchbohrten Herzens und direkt vor der Statue bei einer der Feuerschalen. Verwendet anschließend noch ein letztes Mal die Suchfunktion vor dem wandhohen Gemälde hinter der Statue, um die Geheimtür zu öffnen. Nun wird es allerdings interessant. Bevor Ihr den darin verborgenen Schatz an Euch bringen könnt, hält Leliana Schwester Natalie ein Messer an die Kehle und verlangt, ihren Auftraggeber zu erfahren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Schwester eine Spionin der der Inquisition feindlich gesinnten Obersten Klerikerin Victoire ist und den Schatz an sich bringen will, um die Position der Klerikerin als nächste Göttliche zu sichern. Nun gilt es, eine folgenschwere Entscheidung zu treffen, insofern Ihr die Möglichkeit dazu zuvor freigeschaltet habt: Ihr müsst Euch entscheiden, ob Leliana die Kirchendienerin töten soll oder nicht. Habt Ihr Leliana in Haven während eines Gesprächs mit ihr nicht davon abgebracht, den abtrünnigen Agenten Butler zu töten und nach der Flucht aus Haven nicht gesagt, dass die Späher der Inquisition nicht entbehrlich sind, wird sie Natalie ohne zu zögern töten und Ihr habt keinerlei Entscheidungsbefugnis. Sollte Leliana allerdings die nächste Göttliche werden, müsst Ihr sie soweit beeinflusst haben, dass sie weichherziger und nachgiebiger wird, sonst ist ihre Herrschaft zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die oben erwähnten Methoden und nun die Entscheidung, die Schwester am Leben zu lassen, sind der Schlüssel dazu, dies zu erreichen. Außerdem sind noch einige andere Optionen notwendig, die unter der Rubrik "Leliana erweichen" noch näher beleuchtet werden. Trefft Eure Wahl, untersucht das Schmuckkästchen und wählt bei dem folgenden Dialog bei der zweiten Möglichkeit 1. Hört auf, Euch zu quälen., um Leliana weiter zur Nachsicht zu führen. Kehrt anschließend in Lelianas Begleitung in die Himmelsfeste zurück. Sprecht dort noch einmal mit ihr und die Quest endet. Belohnung *1025 EP * *Macht: +3 Wurde die Klerikerin getötet, findet sich bei ihrer Leiche außerdem: * Leliana erweichen Egal ob Ihr in Dragon Age: Origins Leliana abgehärtet habt oder nicht, gilt sie in Dragon Age: Inquisition standardmäßig als hart und unnachgiebig. Sollte sie allerdings die nächste Göttliche werden, ist es von entscheidender Bedeutung, dass sie wieder nachsichtiger wird (siehe Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen). Eine Liste aller Dialoge, die einen Einfluss darauf haben, ob Leliana weicher wird oder nicht: In Haven * Wenn Ihr das erste Mal mit Leliana sprecht, werdet Ihr sie betend vorfinden. Die ersten Dialogoptionen sind nicht wichtig, bei der zweiten allerdings, müsst Ihr "Mein Beileid." wählen. * Wartet nach dem ersten Dialog neben Leliana ab, bis ein Späher sich ihr nähert und Ihr ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen ihnen mit anhören könnt. Sprecht dann erneut mit der Meisterspionin und bringt sie davon ab, den Verräter Butler zu töten. Auf der Himmelsfeste * Wenn Ihr nach der Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste das erste Mal mit Leliana sprecht, übergibt Ihr Cullen gerade eine Liste der getöteten Soldaten und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Bei dem folgenden Gespräch mit Euch wird sie gestehen, dass sie glaubt, am Tod der Männer und Frauen in Haven schuld zu sein, da sie ihre Leute zurückgezogen hat als die ersten auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden und dadurch die heraufziehende Armee nicht entdeckt hat. Überzeugt sie davon, dass ihre Leute nicht entbehrlich sind und das sie richtig gehandelt hat. Im Valence-Kloster * Im Zuge dieser Mission, Die Linke Hand der Göttlichen, solltet Ihr Leliana davon überzeugen, die intrigante Kirchenschwester nicht zu töten. * Nach der Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Kirchenschwester, wählt während der zweiten Dialogoption den Satz "1.Hört auf Euch zu quälen." Zurück auf der Himmelsfeste * Während des folgenden Dialogs könnt Ihr die Früchte Eurer Bemühungen ernten, wenn Ihr sie sagen hört, dass sie sich wie neugeboren fühlt und nun glaubt, mehr zu sein als das, was Justinia aus ihr gemacht hat. Anmerkungen Es ist im noch nicht ganz klar, welche Schritte tatsächlich nötig sind, um Leliana weicher werden zu lassen, allerdings bereitet es so gut wie nie Probleme, dies zu erreichen, wenn man sich an die einfache Logik hält, stets Verständnis für Leliana und ihre Befürchtungen zu zeigen und sie von kaltblütigen Taten abzubringen. en:The Left Hand of the Divine Kategorie:Der Innere Kreis